Happy New Years, Baby
by SoCalSucks
Summary: It's been nearly two years since that socalled 'incident'. Jimmy is now a billionare, and Cindy is a stay at home mom. When Jimmy goes back to Retroville, will she take him back? Will Jimmy finally get to meet his child? Story 4 of the Holiday Series.
1. I Said, CAPPUCHINO!

**A/N: Just so you know, this is two years after that incident..Anywho, enjoy the story!**

**"Happy New Years, Baby"**

**Chapter 1**

"I said I wanted a _cappuchino_, not a mocha latte! You incompetent fool! Get me my drink, NOW!"

The twenty year old man threw his steaming cup of coffee at the thiry something assistant of his, narrowly missing her.

"I-I'm sorry, Mr. Neutron, It's just---It's just that the coffee machine has been going crazy---"

The man scowled.

"I don't want to hear excuses, Miriam, just get me my goddamn beverage!"

Miriam stuttered and scampered out of the room.

Jimmy, or shall I say, Mr. Neutron, had changed dramatically over the years. After what had happened on Christmas two years ago, Jimmy had become very focused on his job, and now, he was an ultra successful tycoon, who controlled many, many companies. He now nolonger had the glint in his eyes, or the boyish charm. His hair was much longer than before, but you wouldn't be able to see that, seeing as he slicked his hair back with an enormous amount of hair mousse. His smile, permanently frozen in a scowl, would never be the same as before.

He sighed and opened a drawer in his desk and pulled out an old photo.

It was of him and Cindy on their first ever date, both wearing goofy smiles in the picture.

A tear slid down Jimmy's smooth cheek.

"Mr. N-Neutron? I got your cappuchino.."

"Why don't you knock before entering my office?" roared Jimmy.

Miriam stuttered, "I--I--You never told me to knock--"

"I don't care if I never told you to knock! Just KNOCK BEFORE ENTERING MY GODDAMN OFFICE!"

She lowered her head and tried to inch out of Jimmy's office.

"DON'T YOU DARE WALK OUT WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU!"

Miriam shook her head viciously.

"I-I'm sorry, Mr. Neurton. I'm sorry!"

Jimmy sighed angrily and motioned for her to leave.

"Arrggh...Just leave me alone. Cancel all my appointments from today to the next two weeks."

"T-Two weeks, sir?"

"I'm going on a trip."

"A business trip?"

"A personal trip. I'm visiting home. Now stop asking questions and get on with your job!"

Miriam nodded her head so that she looked slightly like a bobble-head doll.

"Y-Yes sir."

Jimmy scowled yet again. "Well?"

She scurried out leaving Jimmy standing in front of the door.

"Cindy... I'm coming back for you."

* * *

A/N: I know this chapter is desperately short, but I wanted you guys to get to read the newest story! Just hope you like it, and always review!


	2. Crescent Moon Scar

**Chapter 2**

The airport was buzzing with life in New York City. But Jimmy didn't have to worry about that, he had a private jet.

"So, the plane won't be ready to depart until a few more hours?"

Jimmy swore and listened intently to his cellphone.

"All right... But you _better_ be ready when I come back to this airport at exactly 4:00. If you aren't, I'll just fire you and get someone younger and more fast-paced, _comprende_?"

He slammed the cellphone down onto the table he was sitting at.

"Damn these incompetent fools. Arrggghhh... Now I have 3 hours to spend in Washington D.C... All by myself.. In this place of..."

Jimmy stopped mid-sentence.

"...Misery."

* * *

He had decided to go meet Daniel, his old roommate, to whom he had given him his old apartment. 

Jimmy rang the doorbell and waited.

"If you're selling anything, I don't want it..."

The door opened, showing a surprised Daniel in the doorway.

"Hello, Daniel. How's life treating _you_?" Jimmy asked with emphasis on the word 'you'.

"I-I'm fine, Jimmy. How are you doing? Uhh--Come in, come in," stuttered Daniel.

"For God sakes Daniel, it's only been _one _year! It's not like we're complete strangers! I mean, if we were, why would I have given you my old apartment? And why would you have been my roommate?"

Jimmy's sense of humor was returning as he got warmer toward his friend.

"So... How are your...companies?" asked Daniel, returning from the kitchen with two cans of beer.

Jimmy motioned for the beer to be put away.

"I don't drink," he muttered.

"Anyway, Uh... My companies are doing absolutely fine. I mean, stocks have gone up and sales are booming!"

Daniel nodded here and there.

"Yeah...So.. Thinking of becoming President yet?"

Jimmy looked around.

"Actually, I switched majors.. I'm going to become a doctor."

Daniel smiled at the sight of Jimmy smiling back at him.

"Ahhh... Are you going to switch colleges or are you going to stay in the one you're in now?" asked Jimmy with only a slight interest.

"I'm gonna go to Cambridge."

"Cambridge? Huh, England..."

"Yeah... Uh.. Jimmy?"

"Yeah?"

"Remember that time when we went to that party and we got stoned?"

Jimmy grunted, staring at the hole in the wall. He glanced at the scar he had gotten when he punched that wall. It was a shining white crescent moon of scar tissue on his knuckle.

_'I did that... I punched the wall... Cindy... Libby...'_

"Jimmy?" asked Daniel as he waved his hand in front of Jimmy's face.

"Huh?"

"I was wondering maybe... You want to try getting stoned again?"

He pulled out a small baggie.

"Dude... How can you _try_ getting stoned with that much weed?"

Daniel laughed.

"Well... Let's just say I've built up a kind of... Immunity."

Jimmy laughed along.

"Well, it can't hurt me to try just a little bit before I leave."

Daniel had begun ripping large pieces of paper in half.

"So... Daniel... Got a girlfriend?"

"Nah... I can't seem to find the right one, you know?"

The friendlyness was seeping in.

"Ahh.. I see."

Daniel handed a thin, rolled up strip of paper to Jimmy.

"Light her up."

Jimmy grined devilishly before clicking on the lighter.

"You don't have to say _that_ twice."

* * *

AN: Tsk, Tsk. Jimmy is on drugs.. And Daniel too, don't forget Daniel. Well, I just felt like adding some DRUGS to the story, since you know...

Eh? You don't know? I was hoping you would though... Oh well...

Anyway.

Click on that button right there... The one beneath this lil' memo...

The one that looks like this:  
Submit Review (Go)


	3. Dinner

**A/N: In case any of you were confused about that one part of chapter 2, I'll explain.  
****I know it said that life was buzzing in the airport in NYC, and then suddenly Jimmy was in Washington D.C. But that's not how it was.  
****Life was buzzing in NYC, which is where Jimmy was before he left in his private jet. ****And then there was the detour in Washington D.C.  
You guys get it? No? Well, I can't explain things well.. So ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Chapter 3**

A beautiful green-eyed, blond woman watched her son play in the sand of the playground before looking around.

She glanced at a man watching her. He looked oddly familiar to her. And those eyes...

_'Jimmy? Is that him?'_

Cindy looked at her son, then back at where the man had stood.

He was gone.

"Ahh... It was probably just a man taking a walk..."

_'In a suit? How many people wear suits to take walks in the park? And Jimmy's a new billionaire and stuff--'_

She shook her head to clear her thoughts.

"Johnathon! Come here! It's time to go home!" yelled Cindy at her small toddler son.

He waddled over to her.

"Mama... Look."

He pushed his pudgy hand into hers. Cindy looked closely at the object in her hand.

"Oh, no... Don't pick up anymore of these, all right?"

It was a cigarette butt.

"Ok."

Cindy smiled at her blond, blue eyed boy.

_'His face looks just like Jimmy's...'_

"All right, let's wash your hand at the water fountain then go home and make some cookies."

The little baby smiled before toddling off towards the water fountain. Cindy sighed before following.

"I miss you so much..."

* * *

Cindy smiled at her son as they walked home at a leisurely pace. 

"Mama?"

She looked down at the little boy.

"Yes?"

"I saw 'dis man, he look like man in pictures."

Cindy's mind froze before she replied calmly.

"It was no one, honey."

Johnathon nodded and looked forward.

_'What if it really WAS Jimmy?'_

Cindy shook her head again, just like she had done in the park.

They had arrived at the house.

"Okay, now go in and ask Grandma for some cookies."

She pushed the door open and stepped in.

There was a man in the living room. He turned around and smiled at her, a glint returning to his eyes.

"Hey, Cin'. It's me. It's Jimmy."

Cindy gaped at him, not knowing whether to get mad, or to get relieved.

"Wha-What are you _doing_ here?"

"I've come to see my child! And to ask you to take me back of course."

_'How did he manage to be so...calm?'_

Cindy continued stuttering.

"B-But... I thought---You said..What?"

Jimmy approached her, but she shyed away.

His smiled disappeared.

"What, are you afraid of me now?"

She shook her head and sat down on the couch.

"How did you get in anyway?"

"Your mother."

"Why would she let you in?"

"Arguing with her for 15 minutes kinda helps, doesn't it?"

"I..I guess," whispered Cindy.

"Look. Cindy. I know it was all shocking and stuff, but is it _that _hard to take me back?"

Cindy looked up at him.

"No."

"Come on, I know it's been two years and all, but please. _Please_. Take me back."

"I don't know if I can."

"I don't know if Libby explained it all or anything, but Cindy. You _have_ to take me back."

"She did."

"I love you, Cindy. I always have."

"I know."

"Please, give me another chance."

"I will."

"Please, I think I've suffered--What?"

"I said, I'll give you another chance."

Jimmy grinnned for the first time in two years.

"Really?"

Cindy nodded.

"You wanted it, didn't you?"

"Yeah.. But I didn't think you'd really... This easily?"

"Yup. Why not? But just so you know, I'm not gonna welcome you with open arms. You're going to have to take me out to dinner."

"Okay. But can I see... My child?"

"Uhh... I think we'll keep that a surprise for later."

Jimmy's grin widened.

"All right. What time should I pick you up for dinner?"

"Eight. Be punctual."

Cindy stood up and approached the front door.

"Now, leave please."

Jimmy shrugged, but obliged.

"Well. It's really good to see you again," said Jimmy.

Cindy nodded.

"I'll see you later"

"Okay."

"All right."

"Mm-Hmm."

"Yup."

_'Awkwarddddddd.'_ thought Jimmy.

_'Why doesn't he leave yet? Awkwardddddd.' _thought Cindy.

She waved before he walked away.

"I hope he doesn't take me somewhere stupid."


	4. L'Amore

**Chapter 4**

Jimmy took a big breath before getting out of his car.

"I hope the dinner goes better than our relationship," he muttered before ringing the doorbell. There was a series of locks unlocking before the door opened.

Jimmy gasped.

Cindy was dressed in a midnight blue dress that showed off her curvacious body, silver high heels, her hair up in a twist, and wearing a diamond necklace.

"W-Wow. You look..."

Cindy smirked at his reaction.

"Fabulous?" she finished.

He nodded, realizing he looked absolutely drab compared to her.

"Do you think I should change?" he asked while looking down on himself.

"No, you look... fine."

He was dressed in a crisp suit and tie. The suit was black, the shirt a glossy white, and the tie a sky blue.

_'You look more than fine. That tie... I love it.' _thought Cindy.

Jimmy nodded and hurried to his rental car. He had gotten a gun-metal gray B.M.W. He opened the passenger door.

"So. How about some conversation during the drive?" asked Jimmy.

Cindy shrugged slightly.

"Well... How about telling me about our child?"

"Okay."

"Go on, then."

"Don't ever tell me what to do, Nerdtron. Besides, I was just about to start."

Jimmy cringed slightly at his old nickname.

"Oooh, don't be so stingy, Dorktex."

"Dorktex? I haven't been called that since... We were, like, twelve!" she chuckled.

"I know. Now on with the details!"

Cindy scoffed, but just began talking.

"Well, he has your eyes. And your smile. That crooked one that you have? Yeah. And he has my hair. It's not long like mine though, but it is blond. Anyway, I guess he has both of our intellects. And..."

"So by he, I assume it's a boy?"

Cindy shook her head mockingly.

"_Nooooooo! _Yah think?"

"I can't believe we're going through this again," sighed Jimmy.

He stopped the car.

"We're here."

When Cindy began retorting, he just shook his head.

"Just... Drop it, Vortex. Welcome to _'L'Amore' _."

Cindy got out of the car and then froze.

"Oh my god, did you just say..."

Jimmy nodded.

"Oh my god! I can't believe it! Not even Betty and Nick has been here! Oh my god!"

"Well, I think since I'm a billionaire, and a genius, they would let me in without a problem."

Jimmy practically had a heart attack when Cindy jumped on him so she could hug him.

"Thank you, Thank you, Thank YOU!"

He chuckled and patted her shoulder.

"You're welcome? Now, come on. We don't want to be late."

* * *

"So, his name is Johnathon?" 

Cindy waveda hand at the waiter pestering her about something while replying, "Yeah. You know, I would have named him James if it weren't for... You know. But he was born before Libby explained and before you came back and all those things..."

"I understand. But what's his middle name?"

Cindy grew numb, although nobody wouldfind a reason to be scared about this.

"Uhh... I'll tell you later. The food's here!"

A waitress entered their private room carrying a steaming plate of escargot.

"Oh. How nice. Snails," muttered Cindy.

"Now it's my turn to laugh at you!" Jimmy laughed at her reaction.

Cindy just stared at him. Realizing she was serious, he explained.

"Don't worry. They give you free escargot for the appetizer. You'll get the food you ordered in a little bit. Try this, it's really good."

He popped a piece of the escargot in his mouth and chewed slowly.

"Wanna see what snails look like, chewed up?" asked Jimmy as he opened his mouth up.

Cindy shielded her vision with her hand and scrunched her face up.

"Ewwwww! No!"

_'Wow, I haven't said that since I was 11!' _thought Cindy.

Jimmy guffawed loudly and swallowed.

"Sorry.I just felt like doing that at the moment."

The waitress approached them again.

"Ze main course, steak and ze shrimp on ze rice. Enjoy, _sil vous plait_."

She began walking away with her tray before she glanced at Jimmy.

"Oh! You are Monsieur Neutron, no?"

He nodded reluctantly.

"Oh! My bruzer works for one of ze companies you have! He is...howyou say zis...Management!"

Jimmy nodded again.

"He loves ze inventions! He hopes he can become presidont of companieslike you, and make billions!"

Cindy glared at the waitress, causing her to wither away, out the door.

"So, Jimmy. How are your companies?"

"They're all right."

They were sitting in a booth, so Jimmy began sliding over, forgetting his plate.

"You like steak?"

Cindy began sliding over, too.

"Not really," muttered Jimmy.

_SCOOT._

"Do you like the necklace?"

_SCOOT._

"Yeah. Where'd you get it?"

_SCOOT._

"Present from someone."

_SCOOT._

"Who?"

_SCOOT._

"My father."

_SCOOT._

"I thought he walked out on you and your mom when you were five..."

_SCOOT._

They were next to each other now.

"Yeah, but he sent it for my 21 birthday."

"But you aren't 21."

"He doesn't know that."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah."

Jimmy smiled and leaned in for the kiss. He closed his eyes and continued moving forward.

And kissed air.

"You wanted to know Johnathon's middle name, right? Well, it's Nicholas. For Nick. We had a thing when you were gone."

Jimmy gaped at Cindy's departing figure.

* * *

**A/N: GASP! But did you really think it would be _that _easy? No way. Besides, this _is _a drama/romance story. Not just a romance one. Oh well. Wait for the next installment of "Happy New Years, Baby", coming SOON!**

**Man, I sound like a cheapo commercial...Oh well.**

**Always remember to review!**


	5. Midnight Bottle

**Chapter 5**

Jimmy laid in his hotel bed, thinking of why Cindy had done that.

_'Johnathon's middle name is Nicholas. For Nick. We had a thing while you were gone.'_

Her words echoed in his head as he rubbed his temples.

"I thought things were going fine! We were so close... _So _close."

He stood up and approached the window.

"We were... Things were... Fine."

Jimmy pushed the curtains aside to gaze at the small town below. He had gotten the presidental suite.

"Cindy..." he whispered, tears springing up in his eyes.

Jimmy shook his head vigorously, trying to clear his head.

"What'll I do?"

He laid back down on the bed and stared at the ceiling.

"What _will_ I do?" repeated Jimmy quietlyas he fell into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

Cindy was going through nearly the same thing that night.

"I can't believe I told him that... And how I did it? Awful..."

She stared at the wall, putting her feet up on the ottoman in front of her.

"I was such a bitch..."

Cindy sighed and got up to prepare her son his nightly bottle.

"I can't believe myself."

She took milk out from the refrigerator and poured it into a blue-ish tinted bottle. Johnathon didn't drink formula.

"Why am I blaming myself? He's the one who... No. Libby said it was her fault... Too bad I don't talk to her anymore."

Cindy speed walked up the stairs, not even caring if Johnathon was awake. She inched the door open. Johnathon was sitting up in his crib, silent, waiting for her.

"Hey, baby. What's up?"

She shuffled forward to give her baby the bottle. Why did she shuffle, you ask? Well, she feels miserable for what she did is why.

"Mama." Johnathon cooed while reaching his arm out at her.

Cindy smiled and picked him up.

"How's my little man doing?"

She glanced at the clock. It was nearly midnight.

"Oh... It's almost midnight... You better get to sleep soon, you rascal!"

Cindy sat down on the rocking chair her mother had found in the attic. It had been used for when Cindy was born, and now it was her turn to rock _her _child in it. She ran her hand through Johnathon's nice, soft hair.

"Your hair feels like your father's..."

Johnathon looked up at her mother from where he had set his head on her shoulder.

"Mama?"

"Yes?"

"Was that Papa?"

Cindy's breath caught in her throat. She had kind of forgotten that Johnathon was the son of a genius and could already understand most things that others his age couldn't. Cindy held her breath, not wanting to lie to her son.

"He... Well..."

The look on her face was enough to confirm one and a half year old Johnathon's suspicions.

"Mama?"

Pale-faced, Cindy looked down at her intelligient little boy.

"Let's go see Papa!"

* * *

**A/N: Well... What do you think will happen? And why is Johnathon so smart? Well, he really is the son of a genius and a genius. (One certified, the other not)**

**On with the reviews!**


	6. The Only Girl

**Chapter 6**

Jimmy groaned as he rolled out of bed the next day.

"I'm going to go back and try again," he muttered as he rambled into the bathroom.

Jimmy stared at the dim reflection of his haggard appearance.

"Ugh, I look awful. All I did was drink three bottles--wait, not three, four, bottles of wine last night..."

He ruffled his hair and ran a hand over his scraggly chin.

"Hmm.. I need to shave," muttered Jimmy.

* * *

Back at the Vortex residence, Cindy was also getting ready for the day. But last night, after a short talk with her genius son, she had fallen asleep on the rocking chair, her arms wrapped around Johnathon. When she _did _wake up, her back was aching like crazy. 

"Aggghhh," she groaned.

Cindy looked around through squinted eyes. Johnathon was nowhere to be found.

"Where--Where are you, Johnathon?" she asked with her heartbeat thumping in her ears. Cindy sprinted out the door, and ran to the living room. Johnathon was sitting quietly, staring at one of his picture books.

"Hi, Mommy," he said without looking up. Cindy let out a sigh of relief.

"Don't scare me like that again, Johnathon. I thought you disappeared!"

Johnathon still didn't look up. "Can we go see Papa?"

Cindy froze. "W-Well... I don't think... I don't know where he is." She smiled, thinking she was triumphant.

"We could go to the best hotel and ask where he's staying. And if he isn't there, we could ask somewhere else," explained Johnathon.

Cindy froze again and sat down on the overstuffed couch her mother had bought.

"I don't..."

But then she decided shielding her son from Jimmy was stupid and had no use.

"Fine."

Johnathon finally looked up and beamed at her.

"Yay! Let's go!" he shouted.

"Let's get dressed in lovely little clothes first, okay?"

* * *

Cindy took a very large breath before knocking softly on the hotel door in which Jimmy was currently residing in. 

"No Mommy, you have to knock harder!" exclaimed Johnathon loudly before slamming his open fist on the door.

"Who is it?" said a groggy voice on the other side of the door.

Cindy stayed silent until the voice asked again, "Who is it?"

Then Cindy spoke.

"It's--It's Cindy. And Johnathon."

The door practically _flew _open. And there stood Jimmy, his hair a mess, his chin dotted with small pieces of toilet paper, thanks to hisshaving accidents.

"C-Cindy! Wha-What?" he said, beaming.

"Johnathon wanted to meet you."

Confused, Jimmy asked, "What? How'd Johnny know about you and me and how I was the father?"

Cindy pushed him out of the way and pulled Johnathon in by his hand.

"First of all, his name is Johnathon. Second of all, he's the son of a genius! Why wouldn't he recognize you? I-I still have pictures of you and me when we were... Together..."

Silence hung in the air as Jimmy approached Cindy cautiously.

"Y-You still have pictures? Of us? From when we were..."

Cindy nodded looking down as to not attract attention to her watery, red eyes.

"I...I always hoped... That you would come back... That you would come, and we would just be a happy family... You know? Just like my mom always said... 'Always hope'."

Jimmy stood, silent.

"I didn't know--- I didn't know you wanted me to come back," he said, his voice cracking slightly.

"Well, I did."

Johnathon stood, his head moving back and forth, as if he was watching a verbal tennis match.

"I didn't think..."

"That's right, you _didn't _think."

Silence hung in the air as Jimmy thought of what to say.

"I love you, Cindy."

Cindy hung back, surprised by Jimmy's sudden emotional outburst.

"I always have. I always will."

He reached his hand forward, eager to touch Cindy's soft skin.

"When I was leaving for Washington D.C. two years ago, and you told me you loved me.. And I never replied," whispered Jimmy, tears springing up fast, "I did though... When I was on the plane. I saw you and Libby leaving... And I told you I loved you."

Tears ran down his cheeks, silent but deadly.

"I love you, Cindy. Please... I've done all I can to forget you, because I thought you would never take me back... I couldn't forget you though. You are the girl... The only girl I had ever been with... The only girl I ever _want _to be with..."

Cindy tried desperately to choke back a sob, but to no avail.

"Cindy..." he whispered, "I love you."

**_"I know." _**


	7. 54321!

**Chapter 7**

It was wonderful. Jimmywas going topropose to Cindy that day when she and Johnathon had come to visit. And hewas going topropose with the ring he had two years ago.

They sat on the bed, holding hands, confessing all they had done while seperated.

"Well, after I had Johnathon, I stayed at home. Of course, I finished high school before I had him, so I can still go to college if I want to."

Jimmy smiled at her, still in awe of her beauty.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered.

Cindy blushed and looked down at her hands, studying her fingernails with newfound interest.

"Cindy?" asked Jimmy timidly, "I can't believe I'm doing this so early, but..."

Shivering with anticipation, Cindy nodded, urging him on.

"Will...W-Will you marry me?"

Cindy squealed, so excited at the thought of finally getting married after two years. Jimmy took the velvet box out of his pocket and opened it. Inside, there sat three rings. The pearl-inlaid ring, the 2-carat diamond engagement ring, and an unknown 5-carat emerald diamond.

While holding his breath, Jimmy slid all three rings on Cindy's left ring finger. Sealed with a kiss, Jimmy hugged Cindy lightly.

"I'm sorry I couldn't take you to the park again," whispered Jimmy into Cindy's ear.

She giggled and rubbed his back, noticing that Johnathon had fallen asleep. Cindy glanced at the clock and was surprised to see that it was 11:59.

"Hey, Jimmy?" she asked, "Isn't today New Years Eve?"

He nodded and also glanced at the clock. "Oh shit, we better check the T.V."

Hurrying, Cindy grabbed the remote and switched on the T.V. Coincidentally, the channel was already on the news.

_"In about 50 seconds, the giant silver ball will signal the beginning of 2008."_

Jimmy grabbed Cindy's hand eagerly and squeezed.

"We're going to start of the New Year's together," he whispered, "And I can't wait till I get to kiss you."

Cindy smiled back and stared into his eyes. They were shimmering, as if he was crying.

"Jimmy?"

He smiled at her and gestured toward the screen. "Only 30 seconds left."

"Jimmy?" she repeated.

"Not now, look!" he said while pointing to the T.V.

_"5...4...3...2...**1**!"_

Jimmy pulled Cindy into a deep kiss, not realizing this would cause his tears to spill over and onto her hair. Finally, when they pulled apart, Cindy got to ask her question.

"Why are you crying?"

He sniffed and laughed slightly.

"I'm just so happy, Cindy. Aren't you?"

_'Wow, I never realized I picked such an emotional guy... Lucky me!'_

Cindy smiled at him and pulled him into a hug. In the beginning, he was tense, but as time passed, he loosened his muscles and collapsed in her arms.

"I love you so much, Cindy."

"I love you too, James."

"Well then, Cynthia. I didn't know we were going to be so formal."

"We aren't."

"Really?"

"Really."

"So... Ready to get married?"

"W-What?"

"I want us to get married as soon as possible."

"How soon?"

"Next week."

"That's quick... Do you think we can arrange a wedding that fast?"

"Sure..."

"Well then... Okay."

Jimmy smiled and pulled Cindy into a kiss, deepening it every second. Johnathon woke up to the sound of the T.V. blaring, and to the sight of his parents kissing like there was no tomorrow. He smiled to himself and laid back down, ignoring the sound of noisemakers and people shouting.

_'They need their private time.'_

* * *

**A/N: So what'd yah think? I don't think I'm going to write a wedding chapter though... Unless I get MANY MANY MANY MANY reviews saying you guys really want it.**


	8. The Wedding

**Author's Warning: Lots and lots of fluff in chapter! But then again, which one of my chapters have _no _fluff?  
P.S. I would like to know if you guys want an epilogue; it will take place in Johnathon's point of view, when he's 13. Just wondering if you guys are interested...****

* * *

**

**Chapter 8**

**"The Wedding"**

**(Cindy POV)**

The wedding was as wonderful as any wedding could get. The theme was white, white, and white. The bridesmaids wore white dresses, and the groomsmen wore white tuxedos.

"Hey, Cindy," exclaimed Jimmy, amazed by how quickly the wedding had come.

Smiling,I fixed Jimmy's black bow tie before replying.

"Hey. But you know that you shouldn't see the bride in her dress before the wedding."

Jimmy smiled back at her and placed a kiss gently onmy lips, careful to not smudgemy makeup.

"I just couldn't keep myself away," he whispered while tugging his tie out of place.

Istuck her tongue out playfully and fixed his tie again.

"But still... I... I just wanted to keep up tradition."

Jimmy ledme in a slow dance in rhythm to the music coming from the Great Hall.

"Why don't we just start another tradition?"

"Well... As long as it only involves the groom seeing the bride before the actual wedding... Then, okay."

Ismiled and giggled as Jimmy bowed, just as the song ended.I glanced at the intricately carved wooden clock hanging above the door.

"Time to go, almost time for the wedding,"I muttered while patting his tuxedo, smoothing it of any creases.

Givingme a good-bye kiss, Jimmy smiled before disappearing out the door.

"I'll see you in a little bit, dear," he said in a very sarcastic tone.

Istruggled to keep her laughter in asmy mother strode into the room, looking as if she had a very bad smell under her nose.

"At least you did one thing right, _Cynthia,_" she said in an icy tone. "You managed to marry the richest man in America."

"And some parts of Europe, Mother," I chimed in.

Sasha smiled before setting down a lovely bouqet of Baby's Breath on the small table intended for such purposes.

"I'm so glad you're finally getting married, darling. I've seen you suffer too much," she said before sitting down on a couch, fluffy with giant pillows.

I smiled back at my mother, also glad I was getting married.

"I know, Mom. I've been wanting this fora long time, too. Don't you remember that day, that faithful day, when I came home, back from Washington D.C.?"

She nodded, and I continued, "I was _devastated!_"

I sat down next to her, trying to decrease the poofage of my wedding dress.

"But now your dream has come true, my dear," she said, her eyes swimming with tears.

I smiled at her, sympathetic for once in my bleak life.

"Thanks Mom... I-I didn't know you actually cared," I whispered, my voice cracking slightly as I did.

She looked up and laughed a bitter laugh.

"Ever since your father ran out on us, you've always been a miserable little girl. Then you became a miserable young lady. But I find that it isn't too late for you to _not _be miserable."

I saw that her tears fell freely now, and I embraced my mother with more love than I had with Jimmy.

"Thanks Mom. I'm going to... I'll miss you when I move to New York with Jimmy and Johnathon," I said with much-needed emotion.

She smiled for the third time and kissed both of my cheeks.

"Thank you, my princess... I will miss you also. But don't forget to call. Or forget to send plane tickets so I can visit my grandson and my genius son-in-law!"

Princess. She hasn't called me that since I was a little girl.

"Okay. I won't forget to do _any _of that, Mom," I exclaimed, jumping up in time for a loud chiming coming from the Great Hall.

"It's time for the wedding!" whispered Sasha excitedly. And I couldn't blame her; I was also very, _very _excited.

* * *

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today, to bless James Isaac Neutron and Cynthia Aurora Vortex in holy matrimony..."

I hardly heard the priest during the whole ceremony, and when the time came to say our 'I do's', I was so nervous that I accidentally said, "I shrew."

Laughter emitted from all the guest, _including _Jimmy.

I glared at him before clearing my throat and saying the proper, "I do."

Jimmy slid a ring on my finger and looked to the priest. He nodded and proclaimed in an overly loud voice, "You may now kiss the bride."

I heard Jimmy mutter "Finally!" before leaning in to kiss me with all his heart.

Cheers erupted from all around as Jimmy and I left the cathedral; flowers were thrown from all directions.

We climbed into Jimmy's newly improved hovercar, which actually looked like a car for once, not just a large inner tube, and flew away. We could see the crowd pulsate as we flew directly overhead.

Jimmy looked into my eyes, and I studied those vast pools of intelligence.

"I love you, Cynthia Aurora Vortex."

I laughed, tears forming in my eyes. And not just because I was being pelted in the face with stinging air, but because I could've sworn to the devil that I was the happiest woman on earth.

"I love you too, James Isaac Neutron!"


	9. Epilogue

**Epilogue; Happy New Years, Baby**

**(Johnathon's point of view)**

It had been 12 years since they had gotten married. Yet they still acted all lovey-dovey all the time. I can't _stand it_. Besides, I was thirteen; the halfway point at which you love your parents and then don't.

"Mom! Can you sign this permission slip?" I yelled down the stairs. I heard no reply. Hastily, and also slightly angrily, I clambered down the stairs to see my mother and father slowly dancing along to a song by Beethoven.

"MOM!"

My parents turned around and my father glared at me before sighing and shaking his head. My mother stared at me worriedly.

"What is it, Johnathon?"

I shook my head in the same manner as my dad and held the permission slip out.

"It's a permission slip to go to Disneyland at the end of 7th grade. It's for 3days in California. Can I go? The price is like, $500 dollars though."

I saw my mom's face crease up even more.

"I don't know... Will there be chaperones?" she asked while sitting down on the couch.

"Mom, don't be such a killjoy. Besides, yes, there _will _be chaperones," I sighed.

She still didn't look convinced. But then my dad interuppted both of our thoughts.

"Oh, Cindy. Just let him go! Here," he said while taking his wallet out of his back pocket and produced five one hundred dollar bills. I guess it pays to have a really rich dad.

"Thanks, Dad." I smiled at him before taking the bills from his hand. My mother shook her head playfully, but she signed the permission slip.

"When is it?" asked Mom.

"In two weeks. I think."

She frowned at me and looked at the paper she was holding. She nodded at some parts, then shrugged and handed the paper back to me.

"Thanks, Mom." I smiled just like I had smiled at my father.

"Well?" asked Dad. "Aren't you going to leave your mother and I alone?"

I shook my head and muttered, "If you're going to 'reproduce', please lock yourselves in a hotel room."

I saw Mom slap Dad playfully on the chest before I could no longer see them; I had entered my room.

"Hey, Goddard!" I said to the hunk of metal gnawing on a silvery bolt. "Guess what? I get to go to Disneyland!"

_"Bark, Bark!" _

He used to be my dad's, but he was handed down to me, ever since my mom and dad had finally married.

"So what are you gonna do while I'm gone, boy?" I asked, shoving the permission slip and money into my backpack.

He lifted his chest plate and typed out his reply.

_'I'm going to ask your father to give me an update; I've been feeling sort of rusty for a while.'_

I bit my bottom lip, just like my mother used to, or so I'm told, and muttered, "Oops. I forgot to... Um... Never mind."

Goddard shook his head like an elderly uncle or something and continued chewing on the bolt.

I smiled to myself. Life was indeed better than expected. Ever since the wedding 12 years ago, my mother had stopped crying at night when she thought I was asleep; although she still came in at night to stare and stroke my hair.

"Goddard?"

The mechanical dog looked up from his snack.

"What was life like before I was born? Were my parents high school sweethearts?" I asked eagerly. "Why did they break up? Why did they wait until practically two years after I was born to get married?"

The questions hung in the air as Goddard just stared at me. I looked at him expectantly. He shrugged and went back to his bolt.

Perhaps life's questions are best left unanswered. Right?

* * *

**A/N: Do you guys want me to continue on with the story, from Johnathon's point of view, or have I been taking this story too far? Well, actually, even if you guys want me to continue, I won't... I'm sorry I even asked. I guess I like being the center of attention.**


End file.
